


8

by firepixel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but only if u squint - Freeform, casual cursing!! beware, entirely pointless, like a lot, very vague and bordering on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firepixel/pseuds/firepixel
Summary: a random day with u being u and everything else being rude





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryslii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryslii/gifts).



> literally there is 0 plot or point  
> just u going around a single day in a dead girl's apartment helping a bunch of weird ppl u arent actually sure exist plan a party
> 
> (dedicated to super nice commenter person as proof i cant write for shit)

**6:03am**

way 2 fuckign early. gross. skip forward plx

 **6:31am**  
better. phone keeps buzzing?? very rude and undesirable. get it to stop  
**6:32am**  
phone does not stop. where the fuck is it where the fuck are u, what  
is very dark  
**6:33am**  
phone is on table....3m out of reach?? arm does not stretch between bed and table, you verify, almost fall off bed and curse existence  
**6:34am**  
curse phone too. has stopped buzzing; resigned itself to blinking at you. still very dark, so is almost equally annoying, light:darkness much like buzzing:quiet, but u can close eyes in a way u cannot close ears. bliss  
**6:35am**  
_bliss_

 **7:07am**  
the HECK set ur alarm this early???? phone very LOUD  
**7:08am**  
does not stop buzzing this time, u blink one eye open (eyelashes refuse to cooperate at first but it isnt ur fault they decided to glue themselves together without consulting u beforehand) and glare in general vicinity of phone. phone has not moved and u relate but unlike phone, u are gracious enough not to buzz at ass o'clock  
**7:12am**  
maybe cant blame phone. not phone's fault alarm set in early morning?? but then ur brain tells u u didnt, u are very sane and do not like mornings, so the fu....  
**7:12am**  
...tumble out of bed super gracefully. floor is super fuckin cold against feet. walk towards table on scrunchy feet to minimise cold, rub one hand on face to unglue eyelashes further and stick one hand out to ward off furniture. great display of coordination  
**7:12am**  
pat table searchingly. table is very kind and phone ends up in vicinity of hand. pick up phone, fumble for a second with orientation and buttons and the general relation of the power button to ur fingers, turn on screen  
**7:13am**  
_holy shit fuck boii so much spam_

 **7:15am**  
stare at phone while notifications blink past super fast. too fast for sleepy eye and sleepier brain. realize alarm was set at 7:07am, feel a sprinkle of murderous intent, tap on a random notification to open hell chat app  
**7:15am**  
3 missed chats

 **7:17am**  
words cannot describe how little u care about lolol honestly

 **7:31am**  
bed calls out to u. u ignore its siren call. floor not so cold anymore, always good, but apartment feels freezing. u need to invest in not cold things  
**7:31am**  
wrestle with tap. phone still in hand, and u are living very dangerously  
shove at tap until tap points in warm water direction. warm water direction turns out to be instant lava from the pits of hell direction. why is all of ur furniture so rude  
u wrestle with tap until hell lava is replaced by liquid nitrogen. not what u were going for but less likely to burn ur entire hand off so u take it.  
**7:33am**  
cold water very.......cold. on hindsight, splashing it on ur face when u are already shivering from the morning air was not ur best idea. at least phone survived

 **7:47am**  
phone can travel to hell itself and stay there for all u care. 20 emails. why do u need to give dating advice to lonely boys in this day and age. also arent u like the worst person to ask?? ur smoothest flirting attempt was asking gamer boy to be ur cat so honestly...  
....he liked it tho?? so maybe u have something going there  
**7:48am**  
waiting for the coffee. it goes drip drip. ur feelings go drip drip too (mornings = very bitter, no cream, no sugar) and so does the tap probably because it's just bitchy like that (morning water fiasco not forgiven. u are like an elephant and u retain all of ur grudges, always, and this is definitely a very rational thought to have about a tap in the morning)  
**7:50am**  
coffee is done and u drink it raw like the beast u are. it tastes disgusting and strong but u spend most of ur free time in a group chat with seven in it so u are used to disgusting. it wakes u up a little bit. siren call of bed fades a little  
shouldnt have looked over to bed. it tries harder to seduce u. u try to banish the thoughts of naps and warmth and sleepiness from ur head because u are a good and upstanding citizen. instead u open email and feel very professional

 **7:55am**  
u do not feel very professional anymore. fuck the what who even _asks_ someone that in a _business email_?? u kind of want to tell them to **[CENSORED]** back to where they came from but u need guests for The Party  & if u dont then everyone will pout at u and u will disappoint yoosung & he will aggressively puppy eye at u & u will die emotionally so u grit ur teeth and tap at the keyboard. _professional_  
**7:57am**  
1 emotional death averted, 19 to go

 **8:39am**  
u are lying on couch. correction; ur butt is lying on couch. ur thinking center and arguably the central thing that stores ur personality is lying on the floor. ur arms are holding ur phone up over ur face and the position is incredibly uncomfortable, actually. u wonder if seven ever checks up on u

 **12:00, noon**  
u are very hungry and also very lazy. ur current position is face mushed into the carpet. more comfortable for arms than previous position, but lying on stomach accentuates hunger. comfort, however, strongly discourages doing anything about the hunger. true dilemma.

 **1:13pm**  
seven is ur saviour and u love him a lot and he is literally perfect and he bought u pizza. u reckon he saw ur imitation starfish ways and took pity on both u and ur carpet, because there is a box of edible melty cheese and ham and pineapples and chewy crust on the coffee table and u will literally never say anything bad about seven ever again

 **1:34pm**  
seven is a fuckin bitch. who even posts cctv screenshots in a group chat??????????/// ur attainment of starfish aesthetic heavily relied on ur mutual trust. disgusting betrayal from what u thought was an ally, but zen thinks u are cute and that makes u feel fuzzy and warm enough to not leave apartment to murder seven right that instant. couch is too comfortable anyway.

 **2:12pm**  
new position: one leg over top of couch, one leg over side of couch, metaphorical leg under couch, arm stretched super far (imitation starfish style) to keep disgusting bullshit as far from u as possible as u read the new group chats. ur sleepiness intensifies and u wonder if that is normal. maybe all of this is killing ur brain. u want cheesecake  
**2:13pm**  
u _really_ want some damn cheesecake  
**2:14pm**  
can seven buy u cheesecake???? he got u pizza??  
**2:17pm**  
zen calls u. he's working out or whatever and u tune him out kinda but then he pauses in his monologue about jumin for a while and u realize u are supposed to not be weird and say something so u say the first thing that comes to mind (that u really want some cheesecake) and to his credit he thinks thats very cute. he also says some bullshit about dieting and keeping body lean and handsome so u tune that out too and then it's time for him to go work out more. u tell him to have fun, mean it in the vague polite way u mean it when u say it's 'nice to meet' new people, and then it's quiet again.

 **2:18pm**  
....his voice is cute tho. u are getting hungry (again!!) so u chew on remainder of (now cold) pizza as u stalk bts on twitter. there's a new album coming out in less than half a month and u are hYPED and also u want hot chocolate. or chocolate in general. actually u want seven to get his ass over to ur apartment (rika's apartment!!) and make it for u. u dont rly question why him specifically bc he's a bitch, really, but u guess it doesnt rly matter bc he's busy anyway.  
**2:19pm**  
u are weak and u call him. it goes to voicemail as u suppose it always does, bc u actually have 0 idea what it is he does all day (he's wonderfully opaque given how damn talkative he is all the time in chats). it's vaguely disappointing bc u still get charged for those calls but then again uve never even seen a bill of any kind u had to pay for this place so u kinda wing it.

 **3:44pm**  
bts videos. so many of them. oh man  
**4:48pm**  
like an hour of them. u are hit with the sudden urge to go be productive and go learn to dance or something but ur very rational as always brain tells u that u probably cant commit for as long as it takes to not be shit at it. u wish u werent so very reasonable all the time  
**4:52pm**  
u have more email!! and u manage to write replies that u think dont completely scare off the poor souls in contact with u!! bet bts doesnt have ur sick party management skills

 **5:31pm**  
it's rly rly late. so late, gosh, u really should sleep. sleeping in evening is reasonable yes??  
**5:32pm**  
.....or not. another group chat. everyone is obsessed with the cat. u dont blame them because u love the cat too but u also love sleep and while the cat is pure and good, it is not yours in the way sleep is. u should be loyal to the things that actually love u. the cat doesnt love u, sleep does, u should sleep.  
**5:33pm**  
whY do they always call u after chats. jumin sends u like 10 pictures of his cat and they all look literally the same and somehow ur only options are to feign a cat allergy or comment on her beauty. u do the latter bc he likes it. u wish someone loved u like he loves his cat.

 **8:07pm**  
u have no idea what u did in this time or are doing but u are hungry AGAIn. bed has resumed siren calls but ur fridge decided to enter the competition. u end up chewing on spring rolls while trying to remember not to touch phone screen or face with oily hand. u are a master at the whole coordinating ur body thing, however, and u remember flawlessly and then u trip over the carpet on ur way out of the kitchen and are forced to use oily hand to catch urself. parkour.

 **9;something**  
u are in heaven (bed) and somehow very very tired and it's so soft and the sheets are cool but u know theyll be warm by the time u are asleep and everything is very good and nice.

 **10:11pm**  
phone is buzzing


	2. -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707's pov of prev chapter. completely ooc; 107% sure the canon seven would literally never do any of this shit but i plead ignorance thank u

**12:01am**  
*hacking sounds*

 **12:11am**  
*hacking sounds pause for a while* *phd pepper slurping sounds* *hacking sounds resume*  
**12:13am**  
*seven pauses cat video. hacking sounds resume again.*

 **12:38am**  
*seven pauses in his typing. stares into camera dramatically, head tipped back.*  
seven: nnnngh.

 **12:42am**  
debugging. more debugging. is that a bug or a feature? no. it's a typo. embarrassing.  
seven: ugh  
seven, internally: *suddenly wants to check up on mc*  
seven, externally: *is not a total creep*  
**12:45am**  
scratch that. *is a total creep*  
mc is curled up on bed. mc is incredibly fucking adorable, wow. it's very dark; seven can't see much but he thinks he sees mc snuffle and shift a little to burrow deeper into the covers. so, so adorable.  
seven: *forcibly stops looking at camera feed, minimises window, brings eclipse back up. valiantly attempts to be productive.*

 **1:03am**  
four empty cans of phd pepper. so much sugar is making seven a little sleepy. the hour is making seven a little sleepy too, and so are the white letters against the black background as he backspaces another dozen times. perfect.  
he hits 'run'.  
pushes himself back from the table with one hand, runs the other through his hair, and unfolds himself to collect all the empty cans and mugs as numbers begin to race across the screen in the empty output window.

 **1:22am**  
code looks fine, so seven does his best to clean it up a little, removing unnecessary comments and renaming variables to things less weird than "dick3". (using it to store length of strings was a lot more amusing to him - two cans of phd pepper ago - than he thinks the client will find it.)  
**1:43am**  
he backspaces yet another dozen times.  
hits 'send'. yawns a lot, and brings up the camera feed again.

 **5:59am**  
seven wakes up with a jolt, face down on his keyboard and hair doing its best recently electrocuted impression. he pushes his glasses off his face from where they are digging painfully into his cheekbone, and blinks up at the monitor that is suddenly blurry in front of his eyes. even sleepy as hell, he can make out mc's still-curled-up form; he can even see mc breathe, slow and regular and so so endearing somehow. yep, definitely a creep.  
**6:02am**  
mc stirs. yawns, throws one arm back to stretch languidly, like a cat, and retracts back to rub at eyes. seven's breath catches in his throat.  
he kind of feels caught, and also very much like a creep.  
~~mc actually doesn't mind, he knows, but moments like these feel a little too intimate even now.~~

 **6:27am**  
seven: .......  
seven, internally: *is incredibly tired, should probably sleep, makes a lot of bad decisions*  
seven, externally: *opens up chat app and creates a new chat*  
seven is very good at making decisions.  
yoosung, the weirdo, is awake for some reason. but seven likes how responsive he is so he engages him in conversation anyway.  
**6:33am**  
you are engrossed in conversation with yoosung about the relative merits of strawberry jam in omelets when the camera feed catches your eye. you're met with one of the most adorable sights yet: sleepy mc grasping towards the table from several paces away on the bed, eyes scrunched shut. your heart skips a little.  
it's a lot like those pauses when a lot of text is trying to display itself at the same time and numbers and letters are flickering across your screen very fast, always those tiny random beats like a pulse scattered across the output. you feel like that.  
mc almost falls off the bed, and you grin, shooting a reply to yoosung about the latest lolol update.  
well, you're mostly bragging you could do it better.  
seven blinks and gets back into character. whoever is writing him should really use consistent pronouns.  
as an afterthought, he remembers how mc gets wild headaches after sleeping in too long, which always happens when mc wakes up too early and falls back asleep.  
well, at least the writer gave him this moment of realization, he thinks, as he sets an alarm for 7:07pm on mc's phone and promptly passes out in his spinny coding chair.

 **12:49pm**  
seven: gklhfjhklfghjfglhkjfglkhjfglkhjfglh  
seven, internally: *dead*  
seven, externally: *master contortionist, upside down on spinny coding chair, probably broke his neck twice, looks dead*  
the camera feed is still up. mc is now on floor doing a near flawless rendition of the classic starfish. zen would be so proud.  
**12:51pm**  
seven is dying of hunger. seven cans of phd pepper, total, and his last packet of chips had died a merry death about 12 hours ago and his stomach is now complaining quietly about mistreatment.  
he doesn't want to get sued, especially not by his anatomy, so he orders a pizza. after a beat of deliberation, he gets pizza for mc too, as an indirect form of approval for brilliant marine life acting skills. mc is very cute, even as a starfish.

 **1:29pm**  
seven sends a screenshot of said acting skills to the group chat (he has a thing for promoting talent, what can you do, not like zen can complain) and promptly passes out face down on his bed.

 **2:12pm**  
seven: *in dreamland. dreams featuring cheesecake for some weird reason. delicious, though*  
**2:19pm**  
seven's phone beeps a few times, blasts out a short snippet of 'call me baby' (illegally but expertly obtained as a high-quality download off the internet), and gives up. he trained it well.

 **9:39pm**  
seven blinks awake, rolls over to smush his face down into the pillow, flaps a hand out for his glasses on the bedside table and finds his phone instead. 37 notifications. he yawns.

 **10:09pm**  
third cup of coffee later. seven feels wonderful and refreshed and ready to save the world or maybe some cat videos onto his hard drive.

  
**10:11pm**  
he opens the chat app.

**Author's Note:**

> [watch this and suffer with me](https://youtu.be/KptGtb0gE1Y)


End file.
